


GOT7(way)

by LokiLover84



Series: GOT7(way) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Double Anal Penetration, Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, GOT7 is a mess, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Omega Mark Tuan, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Just a catch-all for my dirty GOT7 fics. Not all chapters will be connected, but those that are will be marked. Tags may be updated in the future.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Series: GOT7(way) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Hybrid!Mark Lost

Mark inhales sharply, trying so hard to rein in his emotions, which are all over the place. His sandy colored ears are laid flat against his head, almost disappearing into his golden hair, and his tail droops behind him, the tip twitching back and forth rapidly, both signs that what’s happening around him is beginning to be too much. 

He doesn’t know why he’s being affected so much. It’s not his first time at the games, but for some reason, this time it’s too bright, too noisy, too hot- just everything is  _ too much.  _ He lets out a planitive mewl, his head dropping forward as tears begin to well in his eyes. 

_ Where is everybody? Why did they go away and leave me alone? Are they coming back? Do they even love me anymore? _

The rational part of his brain knows that the other members of his group have to be nearby, that they didn’t purposely leave and that they’re sure to come looking for him, but that sane train of thought is swiftly buried under his insecurity and sudden, sweeping loneliness. The tears begin to fall, large drops rolling down his cheeks and a sob choking him. 

“Mark? Mark!”

At the sound of his name, he turns into the person seeking him, not caring who it was. Solid arms come around him, pulling him close, a gentle voice rumbles in the chest under his cheek as he nuzzles frantically into the soft material of the person’s shirt. 

“Oh, baby, it’s ok. I’m here now.”

Jaebeom’s voice is deep but gentle, and it soothes the older man like a balm. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t even realize you were gone until I turned around to talk to you and you weren’t there. We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Mark huffed a little, and Jaebeom laughed. He reached into his back pocket, pulling his cell out and shooting a quick text to their group chat, letting the others know he’s found their oldest member, and where to find them. In a handful of minutes, the other five members come running up, crowding around and apologizing like crazy to their hybrid member. Slowly, Mark comes back to himself, turning his head to look at the others out of the corner of one eye, not quite ready to leave the protective circle of Jaebeom’s arms and forgive the others. It takes Yugyeom of all people to coax him out, with a trusting smile, arms open and promising to buy Mark whatever he wants today. Mark’s lips twitch as he tugs gently loose from his leader and goes into Yugyeom. NExt to Jaebeom, Yugyeom gives the best cuddles, in Mark’s opinion. And the maknae is so much taller, he makes Mark feel soft and small. Yugyeom hums happily, Mark smiling as well when he realizes the song is their very own “Just Right”. 

After a few minutes, Mark pulls back to look up at the younger man. 

“I’m sorry.”

Jackson speaks up from behind him. 

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Mark. We were the ones who should have paid more attention. We’re the ones who are sorry.”

Mark shoots a smile over his shoulder at the others, forgiveness in every line of his body. 

“It’s ok. I guess I kinda got lost and overwhelmed. And…”

His cheeks flushed, ears twitching and tail waving lazily now that he felt better. 

“I think part of it is because my heat is due soon.”

It’s not news, because they all keep track of that, but that doesn’t mean they’re unaffected. Six pairs of eyes go dark while looking at the oldest member, and he grins ferally before darting away, tossing over his shoulder that, once he’s won the events he’s in, they can take him home and show him just how sorry they really are.


	2. Mark's Heat (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scent of Yugyeom's alpha scent on the shirt Mark borrows sends the older omega into heat. With three alphas in the group, who will win the omega?
> 
> (Note: There's no mating in this two part one shot, just a lot of A/B/O sex.)

This  _ never  _ happens to Mark. As the oldest member of GOT7, he’s usually together, mature and organized. But today he can’t find his favorite shirt, the one he planned to wear for their interview that’s scheduled for an hour from now, and he’s freaking out because it can’t have possibly disappeared nor walked away. He sighs in desperate frustration as he riffles through his closet one more time, passing the empty hanger where he  _ swears  _ he saw the shirt last night, but once again he comes up empty-handed. 

There’s a soft knock on his bedroom door, and he scowls as he barks out a sharp “come in!” The door opens slowly, and Mark turns to face Yugyeom, who’s looking nervous despite the fact that he’s at least a foot taller than Mark and an alpha to Mark’s omega, to boot. Mark can’t help the tiny smile that teases around his lips, even though he’s ready to scream. 

“Hi Gyeomie.”

Mark greets him as he turns back to his closet, eyes darting swiftly over the various materials in front of him and rejecting all of them. He feels the sharp sting of tears pricking his eyes and he wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed and hide under the covers, interview be damned-

“Here, hyung, wear this.”

The maknae’s voice is soft and clearly uncertain, and it sounds so different from his usual boisterous self that Mark turns back to him in surprise. Yugyeom is holding out a bundle of pink, his eyes looking everywhere except Mark, and his cheeks slowly flushing a dusky rose. Mark reaches out, takes the offering, and gasps when he realizes which shirt the younger man is giving him. It’s too big, clearly, but Mark has always loved this shirt, jealously watching every time the maknae wore it, barely able to keep his hands to himself when Yugyeom is wearing it, and secretly thankful that Yugyeom never loaned it out to anyone else. It’s his favorite as well, and he guards his most prized possessions like a dragon watching over his hoard of gold. 

“A-are you sure? I know this is your favorite.”

Yugyeom’s eyes finally land on Mark and he nods firmly. 

“I heard Jinyoung-hyung and Jaebeom-hyung talking about how stressed you were that you couldn’t find the shirt you wanted to wear and, well, you can’t exactly go like that.”

Yugyeom gestures to Mark’s half-dressed body and the older man laughs as he slips the shirt over his head. It falls in waves around him, ending just below his thighs, and one side of the collar almost slips off his shoulder. It should look like he’s playing dress-up, but somehow it works, making him look soft and sweet and sincere, but not childish. He turns to look at himself in the full-length mirror on the wall and gasps in delight. He looks  _ beautiful.  _

“I knew it would look good on you, hyung.”

Mark spins around and beams at the maknae, just as Jinyoung pokes his head into the room. 

“Time to go!”

Mark nods and smiles, reaching out to take Yugyeom’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze before they both follow Jinyoung. 

  
  


The first sign Mark has that something is wrong is when he feels hot and off-kilter. They’ve got a few minutes to spare before the start of their interview, and Mark is starting to feel anxious. It’s nothing he hasn’t done a thousand times before so his nerves make him antsy, unsure of why he feels this way. He fans himself, trying to cool down and calm down, finally taking a spot in front of a small fan, closing his eyes and breathing slowly, until they’re called out onto the set. 

The second and more pressing sign comes about halfway through their interview. It’s been less than ten minutes, the whole thing scheduled for about twenty, when Bam is giving an answer to a question, and Youngjae leans slightly toward him, whispering quietly. 

“Hyung, you smell. Like, really good.”

Youngjae’s beta nose isn’t quite as keen to alpha and omega pheromones as the other two sub-sexes, so if Youngjae can smell him, it means…

The third and most worrying sign is the fact that Mark can smell Yugyeom. Not the alpha himself, because Yugyeom is seated as far from Mark as possible, but he’s still surrounded by the alpha’s scent, and it makes him squirm slightly in his seat, cheeks heating slowly while he slowly goes crazy. It doesn’t take him long to realize that the scent is coming from the shirt he’s wearing, and now that he’s focused on it, it’s  _ all  _ he can think about. He tries to breathe shallow breaths through his mouth instead of his nose, attempts to concentrate on the interview, which thankfully doesn’t last the full twenty minutes it was meant to, and he manages to answer the few questions aimed at him without too much difficulty. 

Once they’re off the set, however, he can’t hold back any longer. Youngjae, Jinyoung and Bam, as the betas of the group, run interference between their lone omega and their three alphas, pumping out calming pheromones to counteract Mark’s scent, which is growing stronger by the moment. His cheeks heat when he comes into any close proximity to any of the alphas, their own unique smells calling out to him, making him whimper when he feels his body respond, slick beginning to coat his omega passage and slowly ooze out, staining the back of his jeans. He thanks whatever god is listening that Yugyeom’s shirt is long enough to cover it, as long as he doesn’t sit and get slick on the shirt as well. 

Thankfully, the rest of their day is free and within half an hour of the end of the interview, they’re back home. Mark darts out of the van first, the others following more slowly, the betas making themselves a firm wall between the alphas and the omega who, at the speed he’s moving, seems to be daring the alphas to chase him down. 

It’s only a matter of minutes before the betas will prove useless, but for the moment, they hold their ground and give Mark time to reach the dorm before the step aside for biology. 


	3. Mark's Heat Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets knotted by Jaebeom in the first round of taking care of his heat.

Mark knows better than to run from alphas, especially when he’s in heat. A line from a movie flashes through his head and he giggles breathlessly. 

_ Never run from anything immortal. It attracts their attention.  _

Alphas aren’t immortal, but running  _ does  _ attract their attention, and the thought makes him run even faster, fear and desire mingling in his stomach, and he’s not sure which is stronger, the need to escape or the longing to be caught. 

He makes it to the dorm in what might be his fastest time yet, barely registering the door slamming into the wall when he flings it open, toeing his shoes off and kicking them in the general direction of their intended spot on the built-in cubby, and heads straight for his bedroom. He pauses in the hall, listening hard for oncoming footsteps, but he’s distracted when his phone pings. He pulls it from his pocket, reading the message on the screen without bothering to unlock it. It’s from BamBam, and it’s only two words. 

_ They’re coming.  _

Terror blooms in his chest, his need to fly almost overwhelming him, and he whimpers. He’s not really afraid of his alphas, or wouldn’t be if he were in his right state of mind. Yet the thought of them all coming for him…His eyes flutter shut and he places a hand against the wall, using the cool contact of the solid object to ground himself. His heart is beating so loud in his ears that it almost drowns out the sound of people entering the dorm, following his scent to the hallway and-

“Mark.”

Jaebeom’s voice is deep and possessive, and it makes him whine, eyes popping open and going dark. The younger man has already pulled off his shirt, discarding it somewhere between the front door and here, and the sight of a half-naked alpha makes Mark drool. He makes a needy sound and Jaebeom wastes no time in closing the space between them, strong arms coming around Mark’s waist, lifting him up until Mark wraps his legs around Jaebeom. The position puts his ass just above Jaebeom’s crotch, and Mark can feel, if he presses downward a little, the large bulge of the leader’s already hard cock. It makes his body hot, and he gasps as a stream of slick pours out of him, making the back of his jeans even wetter and releasing more of his scent into the air. Jaebeom flat out  _ growls.  _

“Fuck. Pretty little omega, already wet and leaking for me. Such a good little slut.”

Mark shakes his head, momentarily wanting to deny it, but when he thinks about it, it’s true. He  _ is  _ wet and he  _ is  _ leaking and he wants to be good for his leader, so if that makes him a slut, he’ll accept it. He mewls in agreement and Jaebeom spins them around, taking long strides until they reach the leader’s room. Jaebeom kicks the door closed and then crosses the space to his bed, tossing Mark onto it and receiving a squeak in response. For a moment the younger man pauses to simply enjoy the sight of Mark spread out on his bed, tousled and pretty and, for the moment, all his. 

The thought is banished, however, when Mark nibbles on his bottom lip, letting his legs drop open and running the tips of his fingers over the slowly growing bulge in his pants. It’s enough to send Jaebeom’s controlling alpha side into overdrive and he snarls at the omega. It's a warning that the alpha wants his hands on his omega, and that he doesn't completely agree with the omega teasing him. Mark should be intimidated, but instead he goads the alpha more, whimpering as he slides his hand lower, cupping his balls through the fabric before going even lower, shivering when his hand brushes over the now exposed wet spot on the denim, the stain growing even as Jaebeom watches. 

“Fuck, Mark.”

The omega smirks, lips curving into a sassy grin. 

“Isn’t that the idea?”

Jaebeom, rather than answer, begins to complete his task of undressing. There’s not much to it, because he’s already half-undressed, so his jeans, boxers and socks come off in a flurry. Mark’s eyes rake down the alpha’s body when he finally stands straight, revealing his tanned skin and muscular physique to the omega. Mark swallows hard, trying not to drool. 

“Mmmm Jaebeommie.”

The leader clenches his jaw and moves toward the bed. He crawls slowly over the older man, slotting himself between Mark’s spread legs, hissing softly when the omega rolls his hips up, seeking friction on his cock. Jaebeom lets out a shivery breath before kissing Mark, just a soft brush of lips. The omega sighs, lips parting, and Jaebeom wastes no time, licking into the warm, wet cavern before coaxing Mark's tongue out, sucking on it before nipping at gently. Mark moans, a filthy sound that echoes around the room and sends Jaebeom's longing for the omega into overdrive. He nips at Mark’s lips before his fingers seek out the hem of the older man’s shirt, tugging it up, releasing Mark’s lips just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it away before reclaiming Mark’s mouth. His fingers trail up Mark’s sides, over his ribs and up to his nipples, which he pinches lightly before rolling the nubs between two fingers. Mark whimpers. 

“J-Jaebeom, please, don’t tease me. I need you.”

The older man pins his leader with a hooded, dark stare. 

“Take me apart, alpha.”

Mark purrs, using his best omega voice, and it hits Jaebeom like a freight train. He’s suddenly barely in control of himself, fingers fumbling with the button on Mark’s jeans, snarling in frustration until the closure gives way. He yanks the zipper down with almost enough force to break it, then roughly jerks the denim down Mark’s legs, tossing them away when they finally slide over the older man’s feet. Ridding Mark of his pants means that now he’s on display, allowing his legs to drop open invitingly, slick already beginning to pool under him and releasing his scent, that of vanilla and dark chocolate. The aroma of ready-to-breed omega drives Jaebeom even higher, makes him scramble up between Mark’s open legs, hands on his knees, forcing the omega even further open and making Mark’s dripping hole visible. Any other time, being so exposed and vulnerable would make Mark wary and shy, but today he relishes the presence of an alpha, eyeing him hungrily and making Mark feel pretty and wanted. 

“So pretty. My omega.”

Jaebeom’s voice is soft and possessive and, even though Mark isn’t  _ officially  _ the leader’s omega, he nods in agreement. Jaebeom closes his eyes, making a broken noise before he’s dropping onto his stomach, mouth hot and moist on the delicate skin of Mark’s inner thighs, nipping and sucking, leaving tiny purple bruises in his wake. When he reached the junction of Mark’s legs, he stopped, inhaling deeply and breathing hotly over Mark’s twitching hole. 

“J-Jaebeommie, what- Ahhh!”

Mark wails when Jaebeom run the tip of his tongue around the puckered rim, lapping at the gathering slick, moaning softly as the taste bursts across his tongue. Mark whines, his hands coming to rest on top of Jaebeom’s head, fingers tangling in the silky strands. 

“Jaebeom, alpha, oh  _ please…” _

The leader pulls away just long enough to smirk before his tongue is swirling around Mark’s opening again, gathering the slick and gulping it down, taking a perverse pleasure in the lewd sounds that accompany his actions. He knows without looking that Mark’s face is flushed both with arousal and embarrassment, wants to see it, so he raises his head, licking his lips and pressing the tip of one index finger against Mark’s hole, eyes locked on the quivering omega’s face, eyes half-closed in pleasure, cheeks dusky pink, and mouth slightly open, inhaling air heavily. 

“P-please...Jaebeom, alpha…”

The plea is soft, half-broken, and soft, a sure sign that Mark is on the edge. Jaebeom stops, wrapping his free hand around the base of Mark’s cock and squeezing gently. 

“Not yet, baby. We don’t want this to end too soon. I want you coming on my knot, not my fingers.”

Mark whimpers but nods, and Jaebeom moves his finger slowly into the warm wetness of Mark’s hole, grinning when the omega whines, shaking his head from side to side. 

“J-Jaebeommie, please, alpha…”

The leader knows what Mark wants, more and faster and harder, but he wants to draw it out, just a bit. He crooks his finger, searching for the tiny bundle of nerves that will have Mark seeing stars, and chuckles softly when Mark wails as the pad of his finger brushes over it. He focuses on teasing the spot while he works a second finger, then a third, then a fourth into the omega, stretching him until Mark’s chest is heaving, incoherent sounds dropping from his parted lips and tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

“Pretty omega. You already look so fucked out. Do you want it, baby? Want your alpha’s cock?”

Mark stares at Jaebeom dazedly, trying to make sense of the words, but all he can think about is having an alpha cock fill him. He whines, begging with sounds, and Jaebeom understands. He releases Mark’s cock, withdraws his fingers from Mark’s body. Then he hooks his hands behind Mark’s knees, raising the older man’s legs over his shoulders, folding the lithe dancer almost in half before nudging at Mark’s opening with his cock. Mark’s eyes go even darker, and Jaebeom purrs low in his throat as he slides into the older man in one smooth motion. Once he’s fully sheathed inside Mark, he stops, his head dropping forward and eyes fluttering as he fights against his more base nature, trying not to simply give in and pound the omega into the bed. Mark, however, isn’t having it. 

“Let go, Jaebeommie. Fuck me.  _ Breed  _ me,  _ alpha.” _

Fuck. It’s that thought, put into words in Mark’s soft voice, needy and permissive, that breaks Jaebeom’s thin thread of sanity. He bares his teeth in a snarl as he pulls his hips back before thrusting harshly into Mark. It feels so good, the slick slide into the tight heat of a willing omega that Jaebeom can’t stop himself. The air is driven from Mark’s lungs with each powerful movement of the alpha, and he can only gasp breathlessly as he’s filled so perfectly. His orgasm builds, he feels too hot and too big for his skin, and he just needs one last nudge- 

It comes in the form of Jaebeom’s knot. Mark almost sobs when he feels it catching on his rim, opening him up even further as Jaebeom chases his own release, hips slamming into him to force the knot into the omega, and when it finally slides into Mark, locking them together, he comes untouched, teeth clenched and body bowing as his release covers his stomach. The feeling of Mark clenching around him, the sight of his orgasm sweeping over him, and the knowledge that  _ I did that, I made my omega come, me, all mine  _ has Jaebeom groaning as he is pushed over the edge as well, cock twitching violently as he fills the omega. 

It doesn’t take long, however, for their position to become uncomfortable now that they’re sated. Mark winces a little as Jaebeom eases his legs down, twisting himself so that he can lay behind Mark. It shifts his knot inside the omega uncomfortably until they are settled, relaxing into each other, Mark already dozing. They’ll be here for at least half an hour, and by that time Mark’s heat will be building back up. Jaebeom makes a mental note to remind whoever comes in next to bring snacks and bottles of water so that Mark doesn’t get dehydrated or hungry while his heat is taken care of. Then he buries his head in the crook of Mark’s neck, nosing lightly at the small bump of the omega scent gland. He inhales the smell, lips curving in a gentle smile when Mark murmurs sleepily. 

“Alpha. Love you.”

Jaebeom’s smile falls a little but his voice is steady when he replies. 

“Love you too, Mark.”


	4. Mark's Heat Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom takes care of his hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the idea of sexy one-shots turned into three (soon to be four) chapters of omega!Mark being taken care of during his heat by his alphas, but...Yea. So have sexy times between Yugyeom and Mark. You're welcome. :)

When Mark wakes up, he’s alone. The sheets on the opposite side of the bed are still warm, so Jaebeom can’t have left too long ago. He stretches, feeling somewhat content, but he can feel the heat simmering in his blood, and he knows it won’t be too much longer before he’s whining for another alpha to knot him and make him feel better. 

He sits up against the headboard, rubbing at his eyes, only pausing when there’s a soft knock on the door. He sighs softly before calling out, lips curving in a soft smile when Bambam opens the door and peeks in. He shoves the portal open enough to slip in, his arms full of healthy snacks and bottles of water. He wrinkles his nose at the mix of alpha and omega pheromones, mingled with the scent of sex, and dumps his haul on the desk opposite the bed before taking a seat on the edge, offering Mark some water and a protein bar. The older man takes both gratefully, downing both quickly and smiling at the younger man. 

“How do you feel?”

Bam asks, genuinely concerned. 

“I feel ok. Like, I can tell in an hour or so I’ll need someone else but for the moment, I’m good.”

Bam nods. It’s in his beta nature to care for alphas and omegas alike, but he feels particularly protective of the group’s only omega. Even more so because there are three alphas who, while Bam knows would never do anything to hurt Mark, still have the instinct to not only fill an omega, but mark and claim him as well. And, while it might not spell catastrophe for the group, Mark’s claiming could be problematic. Mark, ever the observant one, reaches out and takes Bam’s hand. 

“Hey, relax. We’ve done this tons of times.”

The younger man knows it, but he still worries. He tries to reassure the omega with a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Bam. You know I can take care of myself, right?”

The younger man nods. 

“I know it’s pointless to tell you not to worry, but try to do something to take your mind off me. Go spend some time with Jinyoung.”

Mark chuckles softly at the blush that spreads over Bam’s cheeks. It’s an open secret how far gone the two are for each other, but the arrival of heats and ruts means they, along with Youngjae, spend more time worrying about the others than spending quality time together. But maybe Mark can push them together now, just long enough to get them so wrapped up in each other that they forget about him, and his heat, for the remainder of it. 

“Ah, o-ok, hyung, if you say so.”

Mark shakes his head fondly when Bam rises, squeezing his hand one last time before the beta heads for the door. Before he opens it, however, Mark speaks quietly. 

“A-and send Gyeommie.”

The beta casts a look over his shoulder, teeth nipping at his lower lip, before he nods, heading out of the room to find Yugyeom and then Jinyoung. 

  
  


Mark doesn’t wait for more than five minutes before Yugyeom knocks at the door. He opens it when Mark tells him to come in, closing it behind him and standing shyly opposite his hyung. Mark cocks his head, appreciating the duality of the youngest member. Yugyeom is a giant child, funny and sassy and with a smile that rivals Youngjae’s in lighting up a room. But he’s also an amazing dancer who’s truly grown into himself in the past couple of years, and it’s his size and strength that makes Mark shiver, mouth watering when he imagines what the maknae can do to him. He’s seen both those sides in bed, the soft and gentle lover and the possessive and almost brutal alpha, and he can hardly wait to see which one he gets now. 

Yugyeom stands unmoving by the door for so long that Mark starts to worry his bottom lip with his teeth. He needs his alpha, wants him, but he knows he can’t rush the maknae. If Yugyeom is feeling soft and gentle, he’ll likely get flustered and it will take work to get him to be confident enough to take care of Mark the way he needs. On the other hand, if he’s feeling very  _ alpha,  _ nothing Mark can say or do will make him move faster than he wants, or do things outside his own time. So the omega waits, eyes on the younger man through the sweep of his lashes. 

Finally, Yugyeom takes a step forward, and Mark inhales sharply. The answering smirk on Yugyeom’s lips is all he needs to see to know he’s getting the soft side of the alpha, but it could shift at any moment. It’s a heady thing, not knowing if or when Yugyeom will turn possessive and aggressive, ordering Mark around like his own personal toy. And not knowing turns the omega on more than he’d like to admit. His breath turns ragged the closer Yugyeom comes to the bed, and by the time he’s gazing up at his alpha, he feels small and needy and so  _ so _ good, and Yugyeom hasn’t even touched him yet. 

“My pretty Mark. My gorgeous omega.”

Yugyeom places the tips of two fingers under Mark’s chin, lifting his head even higher, until the older man is gazing up at the ceiling. It’s a very submissive pose, exposing so much of his neck to the alpha, but Mark loves it. He whimpers as he tilts his head without prompting, exposing his scent gland, offering it to the alpha. Yugyeom’s lips curve in a deceptively soft smile. 

“Ohh, such a good omega. Want me to scent you, Mark?”

The offer is made nonchalantly, but it sends Mark’s pulse through the roof, his eyes fluttering and body leaning subconsciously toward the alpha. There’s a hard rule that Mark is off limits when it comes to mating- it’s written into contracts, has been discussed over and over within the group, acknowledged both verbally and in writing, legal and binding- but scenting Mark isn’t off limits. It’s presumptive of the youngest alpha, a very personal act, and it’ll likely piss both Jackson and Jaebeom off, but-

“Y-yes, please, Gyeommie, scent me.”

The alpha wastes no time, dipping into Mark’s space, burying his face into the crook of his hyung’s neck, rubbing his nose then lips over the small bump of Mark’s scent gland, inhaling deeply and moaning when he is almost overwhelmed by the scent of dark chocolate and vanilla. It makes him want to open his mouth, bite down on the tender skin,  _ mark  _ and  _ mate  _ and  _ claim… _

“Fuck.”

Yugyeom’s voice is rough when he pulls away suddenly, head dropping forward and eyes locked on the floor as he struggles to master himself. Mark cocks his head, whimpering softly, unsure of his alpha’s reaction. Is he not pretty enough? Did he do something wrong? Is Yugyeom going to leave him alone now, aching and needy? Tears prick at his eyes and the soft flavors of his scent take on a sour edge. Yugyeom’s head snaps up and he lets out a soft, reassuring noise when he sees that Mark is crying. Suddenly, he’s the gentle maknae again, clambering onto the bed to wrap his arms around his hyung, pulling him close and hushing him softly. 

“Shh, Mark, baby it’s ok. What’s wrong?”

Mark whimpers. 

“A-are you mad at me? You were so close to me, felt so good Gyeommie, but then…”

He trails off, and Yugyeom can see how the omega might misunderstand. 

“Oh, no, baby, it’s not...It wasn’t you. It was me. You know we’re not supposed to claim you- it’s a rule. But sometimes it’s just so hard not to bite you. I just-had to get ahold of myself.”

Mark huffs, glad it wasn’t something he did, but then his lips curve in a mischievous smile and he pulls back slightly, until he can meet Yugyeom’s eyes with his own. 

“Is that something you want, alpha? To fill me up with your cock and breed me, bite me and claim me…?”

Yugyeom swallows hard, eyes widening and turning dark, baring his teeth at the teasing omega. 

“Fuck. You have no idea, baby.”

Mark knows he’s treading dangerous ground, but he can’t seem to stop himself. 

“Then why not?”

The alpha inside Yugyeom  _ howls,  _ delighted that the omega,  _ this  _ omega, wants him as a mate just as much as Yugyeom wants him. But- 

“Fuck it. You little bitch. You want that, Mark? For me to bite your pretty little neck, leave my mark and my scent all over you? Want me to fight the other alphas, fight the whole damn world because we were impulsive and didn’t think of anyone besides ourselves?”

For a fleeting moment, Mark  _ does  _ want it. Wants to be exclusive to an alpha,  _ any  _ alpha, even the youngest member of the group that will surely implode if they did what Mark’s teasing Yugyeom with. When he thinks about it, Mark can feel his heart crack. He feels instantly contrite. 

“I’I’m sorry, Gyeommie. I shouldn’t have said that. It was unkind and unfeeling and-”

For the second time, Mark finds himself crying. Yugyeom feels tears prick his eyes as well, and both of them find themselves comforting the other, until they realize the absurdity of the situation, and then they begin to laugh until tears are leaking down their cheeks and they can hardly breathe. When the giggles finally taper off, Yugyeom finds himself grinning at his hyung. Mark’s eyes sparkle in response, and they feel the slender tendrils of want and love pulling them closer together. When they finally kiss, it’s soft and warm, and it feels like home to Mark. Yugyeom whines a little when Mark playfully runs his tongue along the seam of the alpha’s lips, then licks into Yugyeom’s mouth with teasing little swipes. Yugyeom plays back, nipping at Mark’s lower lip, hands trailing down Mark’s sides even as Mark clutches at Yugyeom’s shoulders as if to ground himself. After a while, however, the kisses turn deeper and more needy, and Mark’s scent grows to strong that it can be lightly scented even outside the oldest member’s room. Jaebeom and Jackson can smell it more than the betas, and Jaebeom only laughs gently when the remaining alpha growls and busies himself with any household chore that comes to mind, as far from Mark’s room as he can get. Yugyeom, locked in the room with Mark, feels like he’s drowning in the omega. When he can hardly stand it any longer, he pulls away from the kisses, burying his head in Mark’s neck, sucking gently at the omega’s scent gland. 

“I can’t take any more. Mark, please…”

He sounds so unlike his alpha self and so like Yugyeom, the sweet and caring maknae, that Mark takes pity on him. He wraps his arms around the younger man, reminded that he is the baby of the group, and hushes him softly. 

“Do you want me to do the work, Gyeommie?”

There’s a soft sniffle and Mark can’t help the smile that twitches his lips when he feels Yugyeom nod against his shoulder. 

“Ok, baby, trade places with me.”

Yugyeom does as he’s told, responding as younger to older, not alpha to omega. He stretches out, spreading his legs so that Mark can settle between them. Mark slides his hands under the hem of the younger man’s shirt, slowly pushing it up, his fingers gliding up the smooth skin over Yugyeom’s ribs, and when the material is bunched under the maknae’s arms, Mark giggles, tugging at it playfully. 

“Take this off.”

Yugyeom grins and sits up just far enough to yank the shirt over his head and toss it away. Mark purrs. 

“Much better.”

Yugyeom preens a bit; there’s something satisfying about knowing his omega finds him beautiful, not just large and protective but  _ pretty.  _ It soothes something inside Yugyeom, the acceptance and unspoken praise for him as himself, and not as an alpha. The other members know Yugyeom is the most insecure about his looks and height, even if he is an alpha, and they take every opportunity to remind him that he’s perfect and theirs, and they’ll always love him. Which is exactly what Mark wants to do. 

“Mmmm, my sexy alpha.”

Yugyeom shivers as Mark runs his hands down Yugyeom’s torso, fingers ghosting over the pink nubs of his nipples, which earns him a soft gasp, over his soft skin stretched over his ribs, until he reaches the waistband of Yugyeom’s jeans. His fingers hover over the button, his eyes darting back up to Yugyeom’s face. 

“Do you want this, Gyeommie? Want me?”

Mark’s voice is soft and inquisitive. He wants the alpha, his body growing more and more heated as the moments tick by, his need growing more desperate. But he won’t push, only wants the best for his youngest alpha. 

“G-god, yes, hyung, just please-”

Mark smiles, dazzling the maknae as he finally releases the button and pulls the zipper down, tugging at the too-tight denim until it peels away, bringing the younger man’s boxers with it and leaving him gloriously exposed to Mark’s gaze when he is able to fully rid Yugyeom of his pants, tossing them over the side of the bed. Mark shivers as he takes in the full expanse of the maknae’s body, slender and already taking on a slight sheen of sweat, and they haven’t even done anything yet. But the small smile on his lips falls away when his eyes finally land of Yugyeom’s cock. It steals his breath away. He  _ knows  _ Yugyeom is well-endowed, he’s seen it,  _ felt  _ it enough times, but it never fails to amaze him. And, even more, he’s stunned that his body can handle such a large cock, that he’s good enough that the alpha wants  _ him.  _

Yugyeom can read the thoughts in Mark’s head by the expressions on his face, and he grins, hands reaching down to lightly palm himself. 

“See something you like,  _ omega?”  _

Mark whimpers, nodding. 

“Yes. Jesus, Gyeommie, I  _ need  _ it. Need  _ you.” _

Yugyeom sits up, reaching for Mark and tugging the omega onto him. Mark straddles his hips instinctively, sighing happily when the maknae pulls him into a gentle kiss. Yugyeom grips his hips gently but firmly, holding Mark still and distracting him with the kiss that grows dirtier and more frantic. Mark gasps, when Yugyeom moves his hips just right, brushing the head of his cock against the sensitive rim of Mark’s opening. He wriggles under Yugyeom’s hands, thrusting his hips back, silently begging for more. Yugyeom pulls away from the kiss, breathing raggedly, eyes dark. 

“Ride me, Mark. Make your alpha feel good.”

Mark nods frantically, reaching behind him to grasp the younger man’s cock, holding it for a long moment at the entrance to his passage, before sinking down slowly onto it. He lets out a shivery moan as he impales himself, throwing his head back and shamelessly presenting himself for his alpha. When he takes all of Yugyeom into himself, he curls forward, rolling his hips and shifting Yugyeom inside of him, both gasping at the grip of Mark’s warm, wet walls, and the nudging of the head of his cock against Mark’s prostate. 

“Ah, ah,  _ alpha,  _ so good-!”

Yugyeom can’t help himself, fingers curling into the soft flesh of Mark’s waist, hard enough to bruise, but it feels euphoric to the omega, who whines his approval. Yugyeom puts more strength into it and Mark wails, being bounced on his alpha’s cock, being used by the larger man in a way he loves. 

“Yu-Yugyeom, a-alpha, I’m so  _ close-!” _

“Good boy. So pretty, omega, riding my cock like a pretty slut. Come on, baby, come for me.”

Mark clenches his teeth, little cries torn from his lips as his cock twitches, spurting come over Yugyeom’s stomach. The sight of his hyung coming, the clench of him around Yugyeom’s cock, and the knowledge that  _ he  _ did that, was able to make Mark feel  _ so good,  _ to make him  _ come,  _ makes Yugyeom surge up possessively, slamming Mark down onto his cock with enough strength to force his knot into the omega’s loose, pliant body. Mark keens at the feeling of being filled so perfectly, and his cock twitches as he comes again, dry, just from being opened so perfectly on his alpha’s cock. Yugyeom huffs at the squeeze around his knot, emptying himself in his omega. Mark slumps down onto the maknae, burying his nose in Yugyeom’s neck, inhaling the alpha’s scent deeply, nibbling at his scent gland and making Yugyeom pulse inside him, running his hands up and down Mark’s sides and over his back. They drift, dozing, until Yugyeom’s knot goes down enough for him to maneuver Mark off of him. He guides the omega down beside him, smiling softly as Mark curls into his warmth, murmuring quiet “love you’s” until the alpha moves away, climbing off the bed and pulling the covers over Mark’s still form. He knows the omega will sleep for a couple of hours and the last stage of his heat will start. It’s the time when the oldest member will want the strongest and most dominant alpha, in a quest to pass on the strongest genes he can get to his offspring. Of course, Mark won’t actually be allowed to get pregnant- his birth control makes sure of that- but his biological need won’t be denied. For a moment, Yugyeom feels the prick of tears that he isn’t the alpha Mark would choose if he could, but he’ll take the older man any way he can get him. 

Yugyeom slips back into his clothes and leaves the room quietly, closing the door before turning to find Jackson watching him. He flushes under the sharp gaze, flinching just a little when Jackson steps into his space, wrapping the younger alpha in a hug. He relaxes into it, wrapping his arms lightly around Jackson’s waist, holding him like a lifeline even when the older man pulls back to look him full in the face. 

“You know Mark loves you, right?”

Yugyeom swallows against the sudden knot in his throat, and nods. 

“It’ll be ok, Gyeommie. It always is.”

The maknae nods, relieved and bereft when Jackson lets him go. He’s surprised, however, when Jackson smiles mischievously at him, turning him and nudging him toward the door at the end of the hall. 

“I know someone who will make you feel better.”

Yugyeom flushes at the playful tone, tossing a look over his shoulder at the older man. 

“Go on, Gyeommie. Bam’s waiting for you.”

Without a word, Yugyeom nods, heading for the soothing embrace of the beta, and Jackson slipping silently into Mark’s room.


End file.
